REMOTE TV
by Miyako Shirayuki Phantomhive
Summary: Kaname Zero sudah menikah, dan memiliki 2 orang anak. Yuka Kuran si putri sulung yang suka cosplay, dan si bungsu Ryuusei Kuran yang keras kepala juga cerewet. Bagaimana jadinya jika kedua bocah itu bertengkar memperebutkan sebuah remote TV? Check this out! Drabble Fiction. KaZe. Yaoi. M-preg


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

_**Yo~ kembali lagi dengan saya Mi-chan yang pindah fandom~ fufu. Sebenarnya bukanpindah, Cuma kena arus urbanisasi /?/ dari fandom Naruto. Mwehehe**_

_**Fic ini saya buat karena saya lagi tergila-gila dengan pairing KanameZero. Fyuh~ walaupun saya Cuma nonton animenya /itupun Cuma nonton episode 1 karena keberadaan Yuki bikin saya eneg/ dan saya juga gak berani baca manganya. Saya takut patah hati pemirsah. Saya berdoa, semoga ada versi yaoinya dari Hino-sensei. Tiba-tiba dia berubah jadi fujo akut. /?/ Aaaaamiiiiin~**_

_**Yak, fic ini mengambil setting setelah kematian Rido. Yuki gagal menikah dengan Kaname, karena dia jatuh cinta dengan Zero, sedangkan Zero jatuh cinta sama Kaname yang jelas-jelas cinta mati sama Yuki.**_

_**Mungkin ada yang bertanya-tanya kenapa Kaname bisa menikah dengan Zero . Uhuk, karena saya malas bikin fanfic, jadi saya jelaskan disini saja.**_

_**Kaname dan Yuki gagal menikah, karena Yuki bunuh diri setelah tahu Zero lebih mencintai Kaname, dan cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Karena patah hatti ditinggal mati sang Adik, juga calon istri, hidupnya jadi ngelantur, dia putus asa dan jadi suka mabuk-mabukkan. Jangan ada yang nyanyi 'Sakitnya tuh di sini~' nanti di tendang Kaname. -_-**_

_**Suatu hari, Zero pengen minta maaf lagi sama Kaname /with his usual manner/ tapi sebelum dia minta maaf, Kaname sudah memperkaos Zero. Hubungan mereka makin buruk gara-gara kejadian itu. Kasian Zero, cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan, tapi Kaname malah main 'tangan'. /dilempar readers/**_

_**Sebulan kemudian, Zero memberitahukan kehamilannya pada Kaname dan langsung ditolak mentah-mentah oleh sang Pureblood. Tapi lama kelamaan atas 'paksaan' Takuma, Kaname mau menikahi Zero, dengan alasan, dia seorang Prince of the Darkness, seorang pangeran harus bertanggung jawab atas perbuatannya. Kenapa Takuma? Karena Takuma tahu perasaan Zero ke Kaname. Hurray~ ini monoton.**_

_**Awal kehidupan cinta mereka memang tak semulus pantat bayi. Tetapiiii~ seiring waktu Kaname berusaha move on dari Yuki, dan mulai membuka diri untuk Zero atas saran inner circle /minus Aidou dan Ruka/. Setelah kelahiran Yuka Kuran, si putri sulung, akhirnya Kaname merasa bahwa dia gak boleh lagi terpuruk dengan masa lalu, dan harus menjalani masa depan dengan pasangannya yang sekarang. Zero. Walaupun dewan Vampire membuatnya kesal setengah mati, tapi dia mulai mencintai Zero dan Yuka~**_

_**Tidak lama kemudia, setelah Yuka berusia 3 tahun. Zero 'dihamili' lagi oleh Kaname. Tapi ini dengan cinta dan kebahagiaan. No fake love, just true love~ /uhuk/**_

_**Yup, itu latar belakangnya. Semoga readers mengerti~ ufufufu**_

_**Warning: Yaoi, KaZe, M-Preg, Fluffy, Romance, Family**_

_**Disclaimer: Vampire Knight by Hino Matsuri**_

_**Remote TV by Miyako Shirayuki Phantomhive**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**REMOTE TV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Zero mengernyit.

Kaname menyeringai.

Si Sulung Yuka melotot kesal pada adiknya.

Si Bungsu Ryuu kesal setengah mati pada kakaknya. Jemari gempalnya yg pendek mencoba meraih sebuah benda berbentuk persegi panjang, dengan beberapa tombol berwarna-warni yang ada di tangan Yuka. Zero menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kaname." Yang dipanggil menoleh, Zero mengernyit kesal pada suaminya, "Bisakah kau membujuk Yuka untuk menyerahkan remote TV itu pada Ryuu? Aku pusing dengan ocehannya."

Kaname mengedikkan bahunya tidak peduli, menyeringai kecil, lalu memeluk Yuka yang sedang mempertahankan remote TV di pangkuannya.

"Kenapa? Bukankah menyenangkan melihat mereka seperti ini?" sang _Pureblood_ terkekeh kecil memperhatikan kedua buah hatinya yang saling berebut remote, "Kapan lagi aku bisa melihat mereka _seakrab_ ini, Zero?"

_Hunter_ di sampingnya mendengus kecil, lalu membenamkan wajahnya di tengkuk kecil Ryuu yang masih mengoceh tidak jelas ala bayi.

"Kau memang tidak bisa melihat mereka _seakrab_ ini setiap waktu, Kuran. Tapi _aku_ harus menghadapi _keakraban_ mereka setiap waktu. Ya, terima kasih pada seseorang yang telah meninggalkanku, dan harus mengurus mereka seorang diri."

Jemari Kaname menyapu helai perak sang _Hunter_. Tersenyum kecil, dan Zero mencelos ketika pipinya menghangat.

"Jangan berkata seolah aku meninggalkan kalian, dan sama sekali tak pernah kembali, Zero. Kau juga tahu, kalau dewan _vampire_ itu jauh lebih cerewet dari Ruka Souen." Kaname beralasan, sembari menyisir surai cokelatnya kebelakang. Kebiasaan yang Zero sukai. Secara diam-diam.

"Setidaknya Souen tidak secerewet Aidou."

"Ah, aku baru ingat kalau Hanabusa juga cerewet."

Zero terdiam, menatap Kaname yang masih berekspresi _kenapa aku baru ingat?_.

"Sepertinya faktor usia juga mempengaruhi pendengaran _vampire_. Bukan begitu, Kuran?"

Penerus klan Kuran di sampingnya mengernyit, "Aku masih _muda_, Zero. Dan, bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku Kuran? Sepengetahuanku, kau juga seorang Kuran, Zero." Oh, Zero benci seringai itu.

"Jika umur _vampire_ mengatakan kau itu _muda_, berarti, aku _jauh_ lebih muda darimu, karena aku _ex-human_. Dan kau! Kau menikahi orang yang lebih muda darimu. Bukankah itu melanggar hukum?"

Telunjuk sang _Pureblood_ bergerak kekanan dan kiri, lidahnya mendecak, "Hukum dunia _vampire_ dan manusia itu berbeda, _Kiryuu_. Kau bisa memenjarakanku atas tuduhan menikahi orang yang lebih muda, jika aku manusia. Tapi aku _vampire_, dan jika dewan _vampire_ memperbolehkanku menikahi Yuki, maka aku juga bisa menikahimu."

Zero mendengus lagi, Ryuu menoleh kearah ibunya. Alis kecil itu menukik kesal, sedangkan bibir ranumnya masih mengoceh tidak jelas. Gemas, Zero mencubit pipi gembul putranya yang memiliki paras setampan Kaname.

"Kau bicara apa, Ryuu? _Kaa-san_ sama sekali tidak mengerti ucapanmu." Keluh sang Ibu. Alih-alih diam mendengarkan keluhan Zero, Ryuu malah menggembungkan pipinya sambil mendelik tajam sang Kakak yang tengah berlindung di balik tubuh Kaname.

"Mama! Mapya nyakurupya!"

Kaname menahan tawa.

Sang Kakak, Yuka Kuran, menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejek, "Ambil kalau kau bisa, Ryuu-_chan~_"

Zero memijat keningnya.

"Yuka, Ryuu masih kecil, kenapa kau tidak mengalah saja, sayang?" Sang _Hunter_ berusaha membujuk anak perempuannya. Yuka menggeleng kuat, lengannya memeluk leher sang Ayah erat, membuat _Pureblood_ itu hampir tercekik.

"Tidak mau! Dia bisa memindah salurannya, _Kaa-san!_ Aku mau menonton Pororo~"

Menghela napas, Zero membenarkan posisi duduk Ryuu yang mulai merosot turun dari pangkuannya, "Kau bisa menontonnya nanti, Yuka. Kalau kau mau, _Otou-san_ bisa membelikannya untukmu." Bujuk Ibunya lagi. Yuka kembali menggeleng kuat, menolak bujukan ibunya.

"Ini episode terbaru Pororo, _Mama_~ Kumohoooon~ jangan biarkan Ryuu-_chan_ memegang remotenya~" rajuk putri sulung Kuran. Iris violet miliknya berkaca-kaca. Astaga, Zero menyesal telah meletakkan TV di ruang keluarga mereka.

Kaname mengelus rambut cokelat putrinya lembut, bibir tipis sang _Pureblood_ mengumbar senyum bijak. Zero berharap lebih pada Kaname agar bisa membujuk putri mereka yang kelewat keras kepala. Ya, setidaknya persis sang Ibu.

"Yuka, kau tahu bukan, tugas seorang kakak seperti apa?"

Gadis mungil berumur 6 tahun—secara manusia—itu menunduk dalam. Kepalanya bergerak mengangguk pelan.

"Kalau begitu, bisa kau menyebutkannya?"

Yuka terdiam sejenak, jemari kecilnya bergerak memilin pita penghias _dress_ biru tua yang ia kenakan.

"Harus bisa melindungi Ryuu-_chan_. Menyayanginya. Mengalah padanya. Bersikap baik agar menjadi panutan Ryuu-_chan_."

Kaname mengangguk bangga. Oh, tentu saja ia bangga. Putri kecilnya sudah mengerti tugas seorang kakak, yah, walaupun _terkadang_ ia masih belum bisa mengendalikan emosinya sebagai anak-anak.

"Nah, sekarang berikan remote itu pada _Tou-san_."

Kaname menengadahkan tangannya, iris sewarna _wine_ menatap violet di hadapannya lembut. Yuka mengangguk tidak rela, sembari menyerahkan remote yang sedari tadi digenggamnya erat.

Zero tersenyum kecil, Ah, disaat seperti inilah Kaname bisa diandalkan. Bukan berarti sang _Pureblood_ tidak bisa diandalkan setiap waktu. Sebenarnya bisa, tapi, dalam urusan bujuk membujuk dan menasehati putri sulung mereka, Kaname benar-benar bisa diandalkan. Tentu saja, emosi pria itu sepenuhnya terkendali dengan baik dan benar. Tidak seperti Zero… ya, tidak seperti sang Ibu yang gampang kesal dan marah.

Yuka merengut tidak rela, wajah manisnya yang serupa Zero tertekuk kesal. Oh tidak, apa yang harus ia katakan jika teman-temannya—si kembar pengantin pasangan Ichijou dan Shiki—bertanya pendapatnya tentang episode Pororo yang terbaru? Ia bisa ketinggalan berita! Ah, tidak juga sebenarnya.

Zero tersenyum lembut, tangannya mengelus surai cokelat Yuka bangga, "Kau kakak yang baik, Yuka. Itu baru putriku." Ucapnya, mengundang semburat merah di wajah Yuka yang masih tertekuk.

Iris violetnya melirik kearah lain, "I-itu karena Yuka anaknya _Mama_ Zero dan _Papa_ Kaname… Ja-jadi, aku harus menjadi kakak yang baik bagi Ryuu-_chan_…" bisiknya malu-malu. Zero terkekeh kecil. Yuka memang anak yang gampang dibuat _melayang_.

Kaname mencium pipi putri sulungnya gemas.

"Kau manis sekali, Yuka."

Pipi gembulnya memerah seperti tomat setengah matang.

Zero mengangguk setuju, "Jauh lebih manis dari Ruka dan Rima."

Oh, kepalanya mengeluarkan asap. Gigi susu itu menggigit bibir bawahnya malu.

"He-hentikan… _Kaa-san… Tou-san_…"

Sang _Pureblood_ menepuk kepala putrinya, tersenyum menenangkan. "Ya, ya,"

Sebelum menyerahkan remote TV pada Ryuu—yang sudah menunggu lama dengan tatapan berkilat-kilat senang—Kaname terpikirkan suatu ide cemerlang. Yah, tidak secemerlang cincin berlian yang ia belikan untuk Zero, tapi, tetap saja cemerlang.

Setengah menyeringai, dibaliknya remote TV. Mengeluarkan baterainya, dan menyimpannya di saku celana, lalu diserahkanlah _tubuh_ remote tanpa baterai pada putra bungsu Kuran. Zero mati-matian berusaha menahan tawa. Kaname cerdik, bahkan ia sama sekali tak terpikirkan cara seperti itu. Terkadang otak licik Kaname berguna juga disaat-saat seperti ini.

Yuka terdiam memperhatikan aksi ayahnya. Tapi lama kemudian, terdengar decak kagum dari bibirnya.

"Ryuu," panggil sang Ayah, bocah berumur 3 tahun itu menoleh kegirangan.

"M-pya! Kuyupa! Mwepyatachacu~ Papa wainyapu~"

Kaname tersenyum, lalu menyerahkan remote tadi pada putra bungsunya, dan langsung dimainkan oleh Ryuu. Kaname berbisik pada Yuka, menyeringai, "Sekarang, kau bisa menonton episode Pororo yang baru, Yuka."

Gadis manisnya bersorak kegirangan. Rambut cokelat selehernya bergerak-gerak naik turun, membuat Kaname terkekeh geli melihat tingkah putri sulungnya.

Zero tersenyum lagi. Ah, semenjak memiliki Kaname, Yuka, dan Ryuu, hidupnya perlahan berubah menjadi lebih baik. Ia bahagia, dan dendamnya pada _vampire_ mulai berkurang setelah menikah dengan Kaname. Walaupun ia masih membenci makhluk-makhluk itu, tetap saja ia tak bisa menolak fakta, bahwa ia _vampire_ _ex-human_ yang menikah dengan seorang _Pureblood_, dan memiliki seorang putra dan putri yang murni _pureblood_. Ia bahagia. Tentu, sangat bahagia.

Ryuu terkekeh geli sambil menekan-nekan tombol warna-warni yang ada pada remote. Sesekali ia menunjukkan remotenya pada Zero, seolah berkata _lihat mama! Ryuu berhasil mendapatkan remotenya!._ Begitu. Kaname menatap bocah kecilnya senang.

Zero mengecup pucuk kepala Ryuu, mengelusnya lembut, lalu menurunkan Ryuu dari pangkuannya, sebelum beranjak pergi meninggalkan putranya yang duduk manis di atas karpet, sambil memainkan remote TV.

Kaname menahan tangannya, iris _ wine_ menatapnya penasaran. Zero mendesah kecil sebelum menjawab.

"Kedapur, aku ingin mengambil _snack_ untuk Yuka dan Ryuu."

Mengangguk, Kaname melepaskan genggamannya, dan membiarkan Zero pergi kedapur. Iris _wine_ nya kembali memperhatikan tingkah Ryuu. Bocah itu masih tidak sadar, kalau salurannya sama sekali tidak berubah. Kaname mendengus geli, sembari megistirahatkan dagunya di kepala Yuka.

~KaZe~

Sepuluh menit. Tidak, kurang dari sepuluh menit ia meninggalkan keluarga kecilnya hanya untuk mengambil _snack_, berharap Kaname bisa mengawasi kedua buah hati mereka dengan baik. Keningnya berkerut bingung ketika mendapati Kaname dan Yuka bersembunyi di balik _sofa_ di hadapannya—pintu masuk berada di belakang _sofa_ dan TV—. Kaname beberapa kali mengintip kearah Ryuu, lalu kembali bersembunyi sambil menahan tawa. Yuka juga tak ketinggalan. Meniru tingkah ayahnya, gadis manis itu juga cekikikan setelah mengintip Ryuu. Zero memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

Setelah meletakkan setoples biskuit di atas meja dekat sofa, sang _Hunter _ikut duduk bersila di samping Kaname. Iris violet sewarna milik Yuka itu menatap suaminya penasaran. Kaname menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu menyeringai menunjuk Ryuu dengan dagunya. Zero makin mengernyit.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau lihat sendiri."

Merasa penasaran membunuhnya, Zero ikut meniru Kaname. Mengintip Ryuu dari balik _sofa_.

Di sana, masih dalam posisi yang sama. Bocahnya, putranya, mengernyit kesal pada layar TV. Akhirnya bocah kecil itu sadar bahwa baterainya telah dicabut, dan usahanya menekan-nekan tombol warna-warni itu sia-sia.

Sembari mengoceh pada layar di hadapannya. Ryuu terus menekan-nekan kesal beberapa tombol secara acak. Jemari kecilnya menggenggam remote TV kesal, iris _wine_ yang sama seperti milik Kaname bergantian melihat layar TV dan remotenya.

"Myanyapya! Mawmyapwapa! Kyaaaaaa! Awuguuu~!" oceh si bocah dengan bahasa alien. Zero berusaha menahan tawanya.

Menekan tombol, lalu menatap layar. Tidak ada perubahan. Alisnya bertaut kesal.

"Maumyaaaaa! Kuyuguuuu~! Bapya! Mpuuuuu!"

Zero mengerjap bingung ketika sosok Yuka perlahan mengendap-endap menghampiri Ryuu yang masih sibuk mengoceh kesal pada layar TV. Gadis itu berusaha meletakkan sepasang baterai berwarna merah-hitam di samping tubuh kecil Ryuu tanpa ketahuan, dan menahan tawanya walaupun gadis itu terus memegangi perutnya yang mulai kram karena menahan tawa.

Mundur dari acara mengintip, ia dihadiahi seringaian kecil dari Kaname.

"Apa yang dilakukan putramu, _Kiryuu_?" ejek sang _Pureblood_. Tak mau kalau, Zero balas menyeringai.

"Oh, sama seperti anakmu, _Kuran_. Mengoceh pada layar TV sambil menekan-nekan tombol remote dengan kesal."

Kaname terkekeh pelan, jemarinya menggenggam jemari Zero, "Ya, putra bungsu kita sedang mengoceh pada TV."

Zero mendesah kecil, bibirnya mengukir senyum tipis, "Hm,"

Tidak lama berselang, Yuka datang sambil terengah-engah. Violet miliknya berkilat senang. Bibir kecilnya tersenyum lebar.

"Kau berhasil, Yuka-_chan_?" Kaname bertanya.

Yuka mengangguk antusias, "Um! Sekarang Ryuu-_chan_ sedang marah-marah pada baterai~"

Kaname memegangi perutnya yang kram.

Zero kembali mengintip. Penasaran.

Di sana, masih di tempat yang sama, Ryuu bergantian menatap bagian belakang remote—tempat menaruh baterai—dengan sepasang benda dengan warna yang sama di sampingnya. Kening kecilnya berkerut, tapi tidak disertai ocehan bahasa alien.

Berkali-kali iris sewarna minuman keras itu bergulir memperhatikan remote dan baterai secara bergantian. Ragu-ragu, jemari kecilnya menggenggam salah satu baterai yang terletak di sebelah kanannya.

Irisnya memperhatikan bentuk baterai tersebut, lalu mencium baunya. Hidungnya berkerut tidak suka pada bau baterai yang asam. Menjauhkan baterai tadi dari hidungnya, bocah itu mulai memasukkan baterai tadi kedalam remote, tapi karena salah memasangkan, baterainya tidak bisa masuk dengan benar.

Iris _wine_-nya menatap baterai tadi dengan kesal, tapi segera berubah menjadi kilat senang ketika baterai itu ia rubah arahnya lalu dipasangkan kembali dan terpasang dengan benar. Mengambil baterai yang satunya, Ryuu kembali memasangkan baterai tadi di ruang yang masih kosong. Dan~ Berhasil! Putra penerus klan Kuran telah berhasil memasang baterai pada remote untuk yang pertama kalinya!

Ryuu bersorak kegirangan dengan bahasa aliennya. Remote tadi ia acungkan kelangit-langit, sambil tertawa-tawa kecil. Kedua orang tuanya yang sedari tadi mengintip, hanya bisa menatap kagum putra bungsu mereka, sedangkan Yuka langsung menjerit tidak terima ketika saluran Pororo langsung terpindah ke saluran lain oleh jemari Ryuu yang mungil.

"Kau tahu Zero, anak kita _genius_."

Zero mengangguk setuju, masih terkagum-kagum, "Hu-um… kupikir Aidou akan senang jika mendapat murid dari keturunan _Pureblood_."

Kaname mengangguk, sudah tersadar dari acara kagumnya. Pria itu memeluk tubuh Zero erat, membenamkan kepalanya di tengkuk sang _Hunter_. Tak peduli jeritan kesal Yuka yang rambutnya dijambak Ryuu. Zero mulai panik, tapi tak bisa melepaskan diri dari Kaname.

"Kau tahu, aku bersyukur menikah denganmu, dan mendapatkan Yuka serta Ryuu, Zero."

"Ka—Kaname! Mereka bertengkar!"

"Kau juga bersyukur menikah denganku kan?"

"Kaname! Ryuu!"

"Aku tahu, kau juga sangat bersyukur. Tapi aku jauh lebih bersyukur, dan aku bersumpah untuk selalu setia dan melindungi kalian."

"Kaname! Berhentilah bicara dan lepaskan aku! Ryuu menjambak rambut Yuka!"

"Kau tahu, mungkin kita harus menambah keturunan _Pureblood_, Zero. Kau tahu bahwa keturunan _Pureblood _itu langka, bukan? Dan aku ingin anak kembar seperti anaknya Takuma."

Sang _Pureblood_ rupanya tak peduli, atau malah tuli?

_Bang!_

Satu pukulan telak mengenai kepala sang Pangeran Kegelapan.

"_Vampire_ mesum! Bisa-bisanya kau memikirkan hal itu disaat anak kita sedang bertengkar! _Pureblood sialan!_ Lepaskan aku! Aku harus melerai mereka, idiot!_"_

Oh, dan akhirnya Kaname sadar bahwa telah terjadi pertempuran jambak-menjambak antara Ryuu dan Yuka. Zero yang berhasil melepaskan diri dari Kaname, langsung melerai kedua buah hatinya. Pria itu segera menggendong Ryuu menjauh dari Yuka, menepuk-nepuk punggung putra bungsunya yang hampir menangis.

Kaname, dilain pihak, mengelus-elus rambut Yuka yang memeluk lehernya sambil menangis tersedu-sedu.

Tanpa mereka sadari, di depan pintu masuk, si kembar pengantin pasangan Ichijou tampak _sweatdrop_ menyaksikan pertengkaran _aneh_ di keluarga _Pureblood_.

"Yuka-_chan_ menangis, Toririn." Ucap si kembar putri berambut merah marun. Sebatang _pocky_ menggantung di tangan kanannya, tak jadi di makan.

Di sisi kirinya, bocah kecil berambut sama dengan kembarannya, mengangguk setuju. Mulutnya bergerak mengunyah _pocky_ rasa cokelat.

**THE END!**


End file.
